1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to terminals affixed to electronic components, and more particularly to a support structure for resisting physical deformation of an electronic component.
2. Discussion
Many electronic components, such as printed circuit boards and computer chips, have one or more terminals extending therefrom which are adapted to make electrically conducting contact with a connector to connect that electronic component, such as a circuit board, with various other electronic components. The terminals are generally rigidly affixed to the first electronic component. As a result, when an external force acts upon the terminals, it is also transferred to the electronic component, thereby stressing, deforming, and possibly damaging it.
For example, circuit boards are often provided with terminals which extend in a longitudinal direction which is perpendicular to a plane defined by the circuit board. The circuit board is generally peripherally supported within a housing. Any force imposed upon the terminals will therefore be transferred to a portion of the circuit board, thus imparting stress and a moment upon the circuit board. These forces will tend to deform the planar surface of the circuit board. Such deformation may damage the board itself, or may damage delicate electronic components affixed to a surface of the board, or may damage circuits imprinted upon the board.
By their nature, the terminals are adapted to be connected by a connector to other electronic components. Connectors are generally constructed having contact members and are adapted to be longitudinally slid into place onto the terminals. The contact members are adapted to laterally squeeze both sides of the terminal to provide satisfactory electronic connection. Unfortunately, when the connector is pushed longitudinally into position, the contact members impose a longitudinal connection force on the terminals by friction. This connection force may often be as large as 13 Newtons, and is transferred by the terminals to the circuit board, possibly damaging the board. In addition, the connectors are generally connected to the terminals manually, which often results in a variety of lateral forces being imposed upon the ends of the terminals. Many connectors are also adapted to be removed from the terminals, causing a second disconnection force by virtue of friction between the contact members and the terminals. All of these forces act upon the circuit board.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structure for supporting the terminals to resist forces imposed on the terminals, and to thereby protect the circuit boards or other electronic components from damage.